


gag

by liddie



Series: kinktober 2019 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Creampie, Gags, M/M, Secret Relationship, Smut, almost caught by dad, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 02:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20884655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liddie/pseuds/liddie
Summary: day 4: gag





	gag

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh I haven't written klance in a while! I hope it's okay 🙏
> 
> Thank you for reading!! 💙

Keith bites the hem of his t-shirt, keeping it up out of the way as he watches his cock slide in and out of Lance. As Keith slows his thrusts he focuses on the way Lance’s greedy body sucks him in, hole stretched wide around the thickest part of Keith’s dick.

Lance’s thighs tremble and Keith’s hands are rough where they grip beneath his knees, keeping Lance’s legs spread wide and pinned against his chest. A scrap of fabric has been tied around Lance’s mouth, the knot digging almost painfully into the back of his head. When Keith pulls back until just the tip is left inside Lance whines, wiggling his hips impatiently.

With a laugh Keith snaps his hips forward, Lance crying out past the damp fabric meant to quiet him. “Fuck Lance. Even with a gag you’re still so loud.” Shoving into Lance’s tight heat Keith swears, hair sticking to his neck with sweat. “It’s like you _ want _ to be heard.”

Lance whimpers, rolling his hips up to meet each of Keith’s thrusts. He makes needy little sounds and the couch squeaks with their movements, Keith’s sharp panting all but drown out by the wet sounds of sex. Adjusting his grip Keith pushes Lance’s knees up further, fucking in deeper and feeling Lance tighten around his dick.

_“KEMPHH!”_ The makeshift gag does little to quiet Lance as Keith nails his prostate over and over.

The ceiling above them creaks and Keith stops abruptly, hips pressed flush against Lance’s ass. Lance screams in frustration but Keith slaps a hand over his covered mouth, Lance’s foot landing on his shoulder. They both look upward as someone walks across the room above.

“Fuck,” Keith whispers, looking into Lance’s equally wide eyes. “Fuck,” he says again, drawing back only to thrust forward, chasing the pleasure that burns low in his belly. Lance yelps beneath the two gags, using his body to urge Keith faster and harder. The footsteps overhead walk across the room and toward the staircase.

_ “Mmhph! Mmhhh!” _

“I’m so close.” Keith removes his hand, gripping Lance’s hips and yanking him into the bruising thrusts. With one hand he reaches up to untie Lance’s wrists, shoving the strip of fabric between the couch cushions. Lance’s hands dig into Keith’s hair and he yanks, smashing their mouths together. Keith kisses him over the gag, one hand reaching between them to jerk Lance harshly.

The stairs creak and Lance shouts into Keith’s mouth as he spills, Keith following after a few thrusts and filling Lance with release. He slams forward a few more times before drawing out, quickly zipping up his pants as the stairway light comes on.

Lance sits up and yanks at the gag, the fabric falling around his neck as he feels around on the floor for his pajama shorts. “Go, go, go,” he whispers urgently, Keith stumbling over to the window. He slides it up with a rattling sound and Lance all but pushes him out into the bushes, Keith’s curse cut short when Lance slams the window back down.

“Lance?”

Whirling around Lance reaches up to tame his hair, clamping his thighs together when he feels something drip down his leg. “Y-yeah, dad?”

Pausing on the stairs, Lance’s father glances around the dark living room, gaze settling back on Lance. “I thought I heard noises.”

Reaching up Lance scratches idly at his neck. “Noises? Like the TV?” Lance’s father looks toward the TV and Lance follows his gaze, the screen dark. “I just shut it off,” Lance says quickly, reaching up to stretch his arms over his head. “About to head to bed, I think.” His father watches him for a few seconds, Lance shifting his weight nervously. He realizes suddenly that Keith’s jacket is draped over the arm of the couch but in the darkness Lance prays his dad won’t notice it.

“Must have been the TV then,” Lance’s dad mumbles, reaching to stifle a yawn.

Lance nods along, folding his arms over his chest. Something taps lightly at the window and Lance glances over to see Keith peering in. He turns away quickly and coughs. “Y-yeah, sorry about that, dad. I’ll keep it down next time.” His dad nods and goes to head back up the stairs, pausing when Lance simply stands beside the couch.

His dad raises an eyebrow. “You were going to bed, weren’t you?”

Nodding quickly Lance points toward the kitchen. “I’m just going to grab some water. I’ll be quiet, I promise.”

Chuckling softly Lance’s dad bids him goodnight and heads back up the stairs, the stairway light flicking off. When he hears the footsteps trek back across the floor overhead Lance lets out a breath, grabbing Keith’s jacket and wobbling awkwardly over to the window.

He slides it up slowly, pushing Keith’s jacket outside. “That was too close,” Lance mumbles, reaching back to press the shorts against his ass before bending at the waist to look at Keith. “Next time—”

Reaching in Keith grabs the fabric looped around Lance’s neck and pulls him forward, crashing their lips together in a sudden kiss. Lance’s bottom lip splits beneath the force of it, Keith’s mouth hot and demanding, stealing Lance’s breath away. When Keith pulls back he grins, sliding a thumb over his lip to wipe away the blood. “Next time, you’ll need to be quieter.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://kuroshiroganee.tumblr.com/) and [twitter!](https://twitter.com/Kuroshiroganee)


End file.
